Hippo
}}'' |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:SkyBlue; color:ffffff;" | Profile |- |'Name:' Hippo (ヒッポ Hippo) |- |'Age:' 13-15 (Human Form) 8-11 (Penguin) |- |'Species/Race:' Penguin |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:SkyBlue; color:ffffff;" | Physical Appearance |- |'Gender:' Male |- |'Hair Color:' Blue (Penguin form) Yellow (Human and Hippocampus form) |- |'Eye Color:' Black (Penguin form) Light Green (Human and Hippocampus form) |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:SkyBlue; color:ffffff;" | Personal Information |- |'Talent:' Protecting the Mermaid Princesses |- |'Favorite Color:' Sky Blue |- |'Favorite Type of Girls:' Low Maintenance Girls |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:SkyBlue; color:ffffff;" | Relationships |- |'Friends:' The Mermaid Princesses, Nikora, Taki-san |- |'Love Interest:' Yuri |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:SkyBlue; color:ffffff;" | Production Information |- |'Voice Actor:' Mayako Ito |- |'Position in the Series:' Supporting Character |} Hippo (ヒッポ Hippo) is one of the supporting characters in Mermaid Melody. History Lucia's guardian who serves as her guide. Hippo accompanies Lucia in her search for her pink pearl, and is among those who voice disapproval of her relationship with Kaito. He is also polite, always putting ''-san,'' (-さん) after every name, even when angry. In the anime, he is shown as Lucia's pet penguin. Later on, he is able to transform into a very cute human boy, as well as a creature called a Hippocampus. In his human form, Hippo falls in love with a Dark Lover Yuri. Hippo transforms into a Hippocampus using a key, he got trying to save Taro from Sara. His real form as "Hippocampus" resembles a unicorn. Appearance Hippo has somewhat large black eyes and wears a navy crew uniform and a matching hat with a red ribbon tied around, when in his most common form. Forms and Aspects Hippo has four forms. His Penguin form, his Hippocampus form,his "cute" human form,and what might be considered his “guardian” form. Hippocampus Form Hippo isn't seen in his hippocampus form until around the end of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch because he can only transform into it when he has the key to the Panthalassa palace. Sara stole the key so that she can free Gaito from imprisonment in the castle. Penguin Form In his penguin form, his color is blue with large black eyes, and wears a white crew uniform with an anchor put on a pocket in his right side and a matching hat with a red ribbon tied around his hat. Human Form In his human form he has blonde hair and and yellow green eyes. he wears the same clothing as he wears in his penguin form. He is mostly seen with Yuri in his human form. The mermaid princesses eventually found out that he is falls in love with Yuri, a Dark Lover. Guardian Form Hippo’s guardian form is similar to his human form, The only difference is that he wears a white robe with a smaller blue drape above it,with a jewel or button on top and also a yellow ribbon on it. He uses the Panthalassa’s Key of Sealing to transform into this form and the key also becomes a staff. Voice Actor Hippo is voiced by Mayako Ito(伊東 みやこ Itō Miyako), she is a Japanese voice actress represented by Ken Production. She also voiced Mami in Episode 20. Hippo's voice actors/voice actresses in dubs: * English: Tiffany Grant * Taiwanese: 李明幸 / Lǐ Míng Xìng * Korean: 조현정 / Hyeong-Jeong Jo * French: Stéphane Flamand * Spanish: Miriam Valencia * Greek: Χρυσούλα Παπαδοπούλου / Chrysoúla Papadopoúlou (Speaking), Βασιλική Ρόρρη / Vasilikí Rórri (Singing) * Italian: Luca Bottale * Portuguese: Tiago Caetano * Serbian: Ивана Александровић / Ivana Aleksandrović , Марко Марковић / Marko Marković（Hippocampus form） * Malaysian: N/A * Singaporean: N/A * Hebrew: דן קיזלר / Dan Kiesler * Cantonese: 黎桂芳,招世亮（Hippocampus form） * Tagalog: N/A Gallery Hippo/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Singer Category:Major Supporting Characters Category:Animals Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Teenagers Category:Transformed characters Category:Hippo Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Males Category:Yuri Category:Manga Category:Manga Series